Computers on modern precision agricultural equipment may monitor multiple readings of the equipment while completing a job. For example, the fuel-level of the equipment and the rate of chemical being applied may both be monitored by the computer. When a job is completed, an equipment operator may then contact someone to obtain the next job. However, this creates a disjointed process in which the information being collected by the computer is not easily accessible to third-parties that may have an interest in how the equipment is doing while on the job as well as provide information to the operators before, during, or after a job.